walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crawford
Crawford is a district within the city of Savannah and the main location in "Around Every Corner" of The Walking Dead Video Game. After the apocalypse, it is converted into a group of survivors home who go to extreme measures to ensure their safety. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Crawford was built in the year 1841 in honor of William Harris Crawford, the Secretary of the Treasury who ran for president in 1842. When Jim Crow laws were put into effect, it was the only square in Savannah that allowed African Americans in it. It was the smallest square in Savannah. It contained playgrounds, basketball courts, a gazebo and other facilities.Wikipedia, "Squares of Savannah" article, as of October the 10th, 2013 Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse struck, a man named Crawford Oberson created a community that enforced strict rules upon its followers. No children or elderly citizens were allowed and anybody with a medical condition to disclose it and child bearing was also forbidden. Food was rationed to its citizens, and signs were posted around Crawford telling them to use their rations wisely. There was also a garage in which the community stored its gas, a sign was posted there saying that any looters would be shot without hesitation. The community set up a barrier of walkers that separated Crawford from the rest of Savannah to keep both walkers and other survivors away. The community also set up a system of communication called "Crawford's Final Solution" in which their citizens would write down their initials, number of walkers they killed, number of citizens they found and the number of ineligible citizens that they found. Later, the community was overrun by walkers and everybody fled or was killed, including Oberson, who hanged himself from the bell tower and came back reanimated. "Around Every Corner" Lee and his group went to Crawford in search of medical supplies for Omid and batteries and gas for the boat. They find the community overrun with walkers and quietly head for the high school in search for the supplies. Once the group gets the supplies they need, they are overrun at the school with walkers and barely escape through the roof before making it out of Crawford and back at the house where they are able to treat Omid. "No Time Left" As Lee and whoever came with him get to the roof of the hospital, Lee is able to see the bell tower of Crawford. Christa then says, after looking at the walker-infested streets, that Crawford was able to do one thing right. Inhabitants *Crawford Oberson - The tyrannic leader of the community. *Anna Correa - Survivor living in the Crawford community who caused its downfall and to be overrun by walkers. * - From Crawford however, once the apocalypse began, she did not agree with their rules but tried to stay and look after her sister. *Molly's Sister - Molly's diabetic sister who needed medical attention regularly who also secretly lived in Crawford with Molly. *Dr. Walter Ashe - Doctor of Crawford. *A.A.J. - Unknown former resident living near Crawford. *D.O.F. - Unknown former resident living near Crawford. *J.J.E. - Unknown former resident living near Crawford. *M.E.P. - Unknown former resident living near Crawford. *T.M.R. - Unknown former resident living near Crawford. *Jeff - A guard for Crawford. However, once the community was overrun, turned into a walker. *Numerous counts of unnamed residents. Deaths *Jeff (Alive and Zombified) - Due to Anna Correa, the Crawford community fell leaving most residents dead or turned into walkers. He was killed later on by Lee who was scavenging for supplies. *Crawford Oberson (Alive and Zombified) - He hung himself during the outbreak. He is later killed by Lee or falls through several stories, depending on Lee's actions. *Dr. Walter Ashe (Alive and Zombified) - He is stabbed by Anna Correa when he refuses to help her. He is later killed by Lee. *Brie (Alive) - Was devoured by walkers just after voicing that she wanted a vote over him being allowed on Lee's group's boat. *Ben Paul (Determinant) - When escaping the school, Ben gets grabbed by Oberson (Zombified), and Lee has to decide whether to save his life or drop him to his death. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed residents. Gallery Crawford.png EP4 Bodies in Savannah.png Brie2.jpg Group2.jpg Brie's organ.JPG Anna.1.png Undead guard.JPG Crawford 2.jpg Crawford 3.jpg Crawford High School 8.jpg Crawford 5.jpg Trivia *Crawford is similar to the town of Woodbury, Georgia, as in both the Comic and TV Series, the leaders are corrupted with power and go to extreme measures to ensure that they remain in that position. References es:Barrio_de_Crawford_(videojuego) Category:Locations Category:Walking Dead Game